Toca para mí
by danalia
Summary: hoy es un hermoso día para escuchar una suave melodía ¿no?... Se encontraba cerca de un árbol, su cabello se movía con el viento y, como siempre que tocaba un instrumento, la música que creaba se convertía en arte y sentimiento puro. Songfic.


Songfic dedicado a todos los lectores y en especial a los fanáticos del SoulxMaka.

Les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan la canción: toca para mí de Alejandro Sanz.

Disclaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Ōkubo. La canción es de Alejandro Sanz. Por otro lado, la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toca para mí

Lo estaba buscando para marcharnos a casa, pero no lo encontré; fue entonces que pensé en ir a aquella habitación en el Shibusen donde se encontraba ese piano que él adoraba tocar, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí.

Cuando salí dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, escuche una suave y melodiosa tonada que parecía provenir de un parque cercano. La curiosidad gano, por lo que me dirigí allí.

Como cada tarde está

En el parque para tocar

Su viejo y cansado instrumento.

En el mismo banco sentado

Una manta en el suelo a su lado

Dispuesto a dar el lado bueno

Y aunque ya se venga a menos

Me regala una balada

Solo por una mirada.

Se encontraba cerca de un árbol, su cabello se movía con el viento y, como siempre que tocaba un instrumento, la música que creaba se convertía en arte y sentimiento puro.

De sus años de experiencia

Mil anécdotas me cuenta

Yo finjo creerle así

Me gusta verle feliz

Contando aventuras

Y creyendo ser un violín.

Me acerque mientras escuchaba. Solo cuando estuve a un par de metros de él, se percató de mi presencia y se detuvo.

_ ¿desde cuándo tocas violín?_ pregunté interesada.

_ Desde que conseguí el dinero para comprarlo_ respondió sin darle importancia.

_ No es como si costara demasiado ¿no?_ mencioné, señalando el instrumento que mostraba claros signos de deterioro; seguramente, a causa del tiempo de uso.

_ Da igual lo que digas, este es el mejor violín que existe_ dijo mientras hacia una mueca y mostraba eso colmillos tan particulares.

_ Entonces déjame escuchar.

_ Ehhh…_ murmuro sin entender.

_ Toca para mí.

Toca para mí

Yo te quiero oír

Quiero formar parte de tu locura

Pondremos nuestras almas de partitura.

Toca para mí

Yo te quiero oír

Y que el último latido de tu corazón

Sea la roza que brota de la última nota.

Sonrió y retomó la melodía rápidamente. Los curiosos no tardaron en aparecer burlándose de Soul, con esa pinta de "cool" y tocando el violín. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo callaron, mientras disfrutaban de la música y otras personas, atrapadas por la interpretación, se les unían. Los pájaros seguían la tonada danzado alrededor para, finalmente, posarse en aquel inmenso árbol.

Hay gente que ríe al verle

Con su pajarita verde

Sus pantalones ya roídos

Y unas flores que ha cogido

Adornando una camisa

Que ha cosido muy deprisa.

El loco maestro toca

Con una dulzura loca

Y se posa una paloma

En la estatua de algún nota

Nadie ríe, nadie habla

Los que de ti se burlaban.

Se va recostando y habla

De lo dura que es la tabla

Ya he dejado de fingir

No quiero verle sufrir

Contando aventuras

Y creyendo ser un violín.

Al terminar se escuchó un aplauso general y cuando la gente se dispersó él me señalo un banco para que lo siguiera. Nos sentamos y mientras él guardaba su violín, yo miraba un hermoso atardecer.

_ ¿y qué tal salió?_ habló de pronto.

_ No estuvo tan mal_ dije para molestarlo.

_ Tal vez el violín no se me dé tan bien como el piano_ dijo un tanto desconforme, más para sí que para mí.

_ ¿No dices siempre que eres demasiado cool para rendirte?_ pregunte claramente molesta_ además, solo era broma; fue perfecto y… yo… te quiero oír… otra vez…

Toca para mí

Yo te quiero oír

Quiero formar parte de tu locura

Pondremos nuestras almas de partitura

Toca para mí

Yo te quiero oír

Y que el último latido de tu corazón

Sea la roza que brota de la última nota

Toca para mí

Yo te quiero oír

Y quiero formar parte de tu locura

Pondremos nuestras almas de partitura

Toca para mí

Yo te quiero oír

Y que el último latido de tu corazón

Sea la roza que brota de la última nota

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una historia que se me ocurrió al escuchar "toca para mí", espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto…


End file.
